And the Kitchen Sink
"And the Kitchen Sink" ("Se Fregó el Fregadero") es el episodio 1.3 de la serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends. Trama del episodio Pop lleva a Cub en un carrito hasta la cima de una colina en el parque. Cuando Pop toma un descanso y comienza a encender su pipa, Cub rueda colina abajo, golpea una pieza rota del suelo y sale disparado del carro hacia una zona llena de cactus. Pop comienza a moverse lentamente a través de los cactus para encontrar a Cub, gritando de dolor mientras las espinas pinchan su cuerpo. Lifty y Shifty pasan caminando y encuentran el carrito de Cub. No ven a nadie cerca, así que se lo roban. Cuando Pop finalmente pasa a través de los cactus, se da cuenta de que Cub ha aterrizado sin problemas en el barro a unos metros de distancia de los cactus, que estaban rodeados por una acera. Ve que Cub está sucio por haber aterrizado en el barro, por lo que decide darle un baño. De vuelta en casa, Pop pone a Cub en el fregadero y comienza a llenarlo con agua. Luego, sale de la habitación para contestar el teléfono, dejando a Cub solo. Mientras habla, huele algo que viene de la cocina que le recuerda a un perrito caliente. Al darse cuenta de lo que es, Pop vuelve corriendo para encontrar a Cub llorando mientras que agua caliente llena el fregadero. La mitad inferior de la piel de Cub se ha quemado, así que Pop enfría el agua tirando cubos de hielo, carne y un pollo congelado. Le da a Cub un pato de goma para que deje de llorar y lo coloca en el agua como si nada hubiera pasado. De repente, la luz comienza a parpadear, y Pop va a revisar los interruptores en la pared. Por desgracia, lo que activó Pop no era la luz, sino el triturador de basura, que comienza a aspirar a Cub, el pollo, la carne y los cubos de hielo. Pop apaga la trituradora y trata de sacar a Cub del fregadero, pero parece estar atascado. Pop comienza a trabajar bajo el fregadero. Quita un pedazo de las tuberías de agua y le cae lodo en la cara. Pop ve un hueso que sobresale de la fuga y trata de sacarlo con su llave. Esto provoca que Cub grite de dolor, lo que lleva Pop darse cuenta de que el hueso pertenece a Cub. Pensando, Pop tiene una idea. Cub ahora está con una cuerda atada alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras que el otro extremo está conectado a la parte posterior del coche de Pop. Pop pisa el acelerador, pero esto sólo estrangula a Cub. Pop presiona cada vez más el acelerador, hasta que el coche sale despedido hacia adelante, arrastrando detrás de él a Cub, el fregadero, y un trozo de la pared de la casa. Más adelante, Flaky, quien cruza con nerviosismo la carretera, evita por poco ser golpeada por el coche de Pop. Desafortunadamente, termina siendo golpeada y asesinada por la sección del muro que está siendo arrastrada por el coche. Más adelante, Pop golpea a Cuddles y Giggles con su coche, mientras que golpea a Toothy con el trozo de pared que su coche está arrastrando. Luego conduce entre dos grandes camiones, lo que acaba destruyendo la pared, pero Cub y el fregadero siguen atados al auto de Pop. Pop desvía su coche para evitar golpear a Lifty y Shifty, que utilizan el carro de Cub para llevar carne. Empiezan a reírse, pero terminan siendo cortados a la mitad por la cuerda que sostiene el fregadero. Pop se detiene a pocos metros de un acantilado, pero el fregadero viene volando a toda velocidad, rompe el parabrisas trasero y sale por el parabrisas delantero del coche de Pop. El cuerpo de Cub finalmente logra salir del fregadero, se balancea hacia abajo y se estrella contra el lado del acantilado. Pop empieza a tirar de la cuerda para traer a Cub, pero la cuerda se corta cuando se frota contra los fragmentos de vidrio roto del parabrisas. Cub cae río abajo, para aterrizar una vez más en el fregadero. Para empeorar las cosas, el coche de Pop finalmente cae por el borde del acantilado y cae sobre Cub. Por suerte, ninguno de los dos se lastimó y se abrazan mientras flotan en el río. Sin embargo, la celebración no dura mucho, ya que se dirigen directo hacia una cascada. Pop despierta, después de haber llegado a la playa y comienza a vomitar. Empieza a buscar y ve la cabeza de Cub tumbada en la arena cercana. Él comienza a llorar y lamenta la supuesta muerte de su hijo, pero, al levantar a Cub, éste también despierta. Más tarde, Pop pone a un Cub vendado y feliz en la bañera, asegurándose de comprobar la temperatura del agua antes de hacerlo. Una vez más, deja solo a Cub para ir a contestar el teléfono, pero cuando regresa ve que el agua de la bañera se desborda y el gorrito de Cub está flotando en el agua, indicando que se ha ahogado. Moraleja "Don't throw the baby out with the bathwater!" (¡Nunca dejes a un bebé solo en la bañera!). Muertes #Flaky, Giggles y Toothy son golpeados por el pedazo de pared de la casa de Pop que estaba atada a la cuerda. #Cuddles es atropellado por el coche de Pop. #Lifty y Shifty son cortados por la cuerda que conecta el fregadero con el auto de Pop. #Cub se ahoga en la bañera. Heridas #Pop se clava muchas espinas cuando pasa a través de los cactus. #La parte inferior de Cub se quema con agua caliente. #La parte inferior de Cub es destrozada por el triturador de basura. #Uno de los huesos de Cub es destrozado por Pop cuando éste lo gira y lo rompe con una llave. #Cub se asfixia con la cuerda cuando Pop trata de sacarlo. Errores #Al principio del episodio, Pop lleva su pipa, pero cuando se acerca a los cactus, ya no la tiene más. #Sólo hay siete agujeros en el teléfono de Pop, cuando en la vida real los teléfonos tienen doce botones. #A pesar de que Pop deja el agua corriendo cuando va a atender el teléfono, cuando regresa, el agua ya no está corriendo. #Un pollo congelado entero no puede entrar en el desagüe de un fregadero, con o sin un triturador de basura. #Las piernas de Cub no son lo suficientemente largas como para alcanzar el final de la tubería, donde su hueso aparece. #Cuando Pop va hacia abajo del fregadero, tratando de arreglarlo, en un primer plano se lo ve con sus piernas afuera, pero, cuando se acerca a él, se hace más bajo y sus piernas están adentro del estante. #El jarrón de galletas en el estante cercano al fregadero cambia de posiciones varias veces. #Las puertas del auto de Pop desaparecen cuando pasa a través de los dos camiones, pero reaparecen cuando se muestra el interior del auto. #Cuando Pop deja a Cub en la bañera y sale a contestar el teléfono, tiene los dientes planos, similares a los usados en los episodios de Internet antiguos. Sin embargo, cuando vuelve tiene los dientes curvos otra vez. #Cuando Pop estaba en el precipicio, jala la cuerda de Cub, y ésta se atora, los asientos y puertas del auto desaparecen. #El lodo en la cara de Cub debería haberse limpiado cuando cayeron por la cascada. #Cuando Pop llega a los cactus, la acera pasa por dentro de los cactus, pero luego se puede ver que pasa alrededor de éstos. Curiosidades *Fue estrenado junto con "The Wrong Side of the Tracks" y "From Hero to Eternity". *Este es uno de los dos episodios de la serie de TV donde Lumpy no aparece. El otro es Easy For You to Sleigh. *Pop es responsable por todas las muertes del episodio. *El fregadero vuelve a aparecer en Every Litter Bit Hurts, contaminando el lago. *Este es uno de los episodios donde un personaje sufre a lo largo del episodio. *Las muertes de Lifty y Shifty son similares a la muerte de Petunia en Wrath of Con. Además, Shifty vuelve a sufrir una muerte similar en Buns of Steal. *Nadie muere durante 5 minutos en este episodio. *Esta es la primera vez en un episodio de TV donde un personaje femenino muere primero. *Esta es la primera vez que Pop mata a otros personajes además de Cub. Vídeo Parte 1 thumb|center|550 px Parte 2 thumb|center|550 px Galeria en:And the Kitchen Sink Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Serie de TV Categoría:Episodios con dos partes Categoría:One Foot in the Grave Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Un Solo Sobreviviente Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Episodios 2006 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Pop Categoría:Protagonizado Por Cub